


We're a bunch a dorks

by Shippings_galore



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of references to a lot of shows/movies, Don't leave them alone, Dorks, F/M, Fanboys and fangirl, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2017, Like Sherlock, M/M, Shipping, Shipping wars, Short little thing, Teen Wolf references, These dorks are fans, They are Shipping kids, Yuri!!! on Ice References, and friends, but in a good way, mostly mine, the mortal instruments - Freeform, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: It wasn't really their fault that they got bored one day and decided to binge watch almost everything geeky. It wasn't their fault they began to ship and get Tumblr pages. It wasn't their fault that Earth's Mightiest Heroes were absolutely turned to even bigger fanboys/fangirls and began to write and draw and edit and create beautiful pieces of creations. It was all Dooms fault after he said a Sherlock quote, which triggered them to do their own research.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did here... I was in the mood for something humorous and fluffy. Plus... HAPPY INTERNATIONAL FANWORKS DAY!!

_"I will burn the heart out of you"_

That one sentenced is what ended the somewhat sanity of the Avengers. It was said by Doctor Doom about a year ago, during which he used robotic cicadas to try and take over New York city. Tony had been pissed and had maybe beat some robots a little too much since Doom had decided to attack right in the middle of his love confession to Steve. But that one sentenced seemed to spark the Avenger's interest.

So they did their research. They began to google whatever they could to figure out where that line came from. Plus, they were bored. It had been months since everything went to hell during the War. So they needed entertainment. That's when they found out about Sherlock. Then it spiraled out of control from there. Now a year later, everything was still chaotic.

All the Avengers had Tumblr accounts and Archive of Our Own accounts. Steve, Bruce, and Loki got Deviant Art accounts, because drawing is their favorite thing to do. Bucky, Clint, and Sam got YouTube accounts to post fan videos. Surprisingly, Natasha and Thor were fantastic at editing pictures and memes for their fandoms. And Tony, well, he wrote. He loved to write fanfictions. They were his favorite. Especially when it involved writing about life in the tower and posting it on AO3, and his readers believing it was actually fiction.

They all loved their fandoms, and somehow, even with different tastes, they all got addicted to the same things over and over again. Which led to a lot of arguing and thinking over and making theories. Did I say arguing? Because arguing happened a lot. Sometimes, as they argued, tears were shed because the others don't get it sometimes, ya know? It made Tony want to get on the roof and scream because the Avengers can be SO stubborn.

"No, dammit! That is just not correct, Nat! It's Harry and Hermione all the way!" Tony sighed as he placed his tablet down.

 "But listen, Tony. Harry and Draco have so much UST it's impossible to ignore!" Natasha argued.

"Look, yes there is some UST, but Hermione is so good for Harry!" Tony said.

"I'm sorry to break it to you guys but Harry and Cedric for the win." Clint chirped in.

Natasha and Tony exchanged looks before turning to the archer.

"I could see it. Of course it's just for the one book and movie." Natasha agreed.

Bucky ran in to the living room holding his phone in the air while screaming, "SOMEBODY JUST POSTED THAT THEY DIDN'T REALLY LIKE YURI!"

"WHAT?!" The other three exclaimed.

"He's the main character?! Someone explain!" Sam yelled as he walked in with his phone in hand.

"That's daft." Steve sighed as he came in to the living room holding two bowls of potato chips, "I don't understand why someone could not like Yuri."

"He's so hot." Clint moaned.

"Victor is hot too." Bucky added as he plopped down on the floor in front of Tony while Steve settled beside his boyfriend.

Tony grinned and shared a knowing look with Natasha before they both belted out, " _Can you hear my heartbeat?"_

Immediately, the rest of the little group began to belt out the rest of the lyrics to the song. Tony giggled and pressed his face in to Steve's shoulder.

"The Mortal Instruments is better than the show." Loki snapped as he and Thor walked in.

"Oh no..." Tony whispered before going back to typing his next fanfic on Sterek involving a food fight, a bear, and an almost character death.

"Well of course it's better. I'm just saying that this ship named Malec seems to have more joyful moments together on the show." Thor tried to sooth his brother.

Loki seemed to agree, and pulled out his specially designed Art Tablet that Tony had provided for him, Steve, and Bruce to draw on.

_'Stiles felt a chill run down his spine and his blood freeze as fear began to blossom at the pit of his stomach and spread across his body like venom from a snake bite. He felt himself cry out the werewolf's name as he watched him get swiped across his chest by the bear. Why had he walked away from the pack camping grounds? He was stupid. Derek had been gone for a year and now that he comes back, he has to die to save Stiles's ass from an angry and hungry bear.'_ Tony typed in to his tablet.

"Dude, you're definitely a Hufflepuff." He heard Sam say.

"So are you!" Clint retaliated, "I happen to like Hufflepuff."

"What am I?" Natasha asked.

"Slytherin. Along with Buckaroo and Loki." Tony responded, not looking up from his tablet.

"What are you?" Bucky asked.

"Pfft. I'm a Ravenclaw. Duh." Tony slapped the back of Bucky's head, "Brucey is too."

"So does that make Thor and myself Gryffindor?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah." Clint nodded.

"I can see Tony as a Gryffindor." Natasha pointed out.

"Well I don't. I'm a genius. I'm a Ravenclaw." Tony said smugly.

"Look at what I did!" Thor smiled and handed Tony his latest post on Tumblr.

It was a beautifully edited John Watson and Sherlock embracing each other in the rain, and from the looks of it, after a case. John had a near death experience from the way Sherlock was holding him. All of a sudden Tony got an idea.

"Thor, you just gave me another fic idea!" Tony squealed, "I'll use your picture as the cover for it. Steve, can you draw me a few picture, maybe you, Loki, and Bruce could team up to make a comic about it. Bucky, Sam, and Clint, could you guys make a trailer for it, please? And Natasha, find music for the video trailer and to inspire me for the fic?"

"You got it!"

"Anything for you, babe."

"This will be great. We are going to break the internet."

"I think we already did with the first big project a year ago with Monica and Chandler ." Clint grinned at the memory.

"Ah yes. The Avengapocalyps." Loki smiled, "That was a great time."

Tony giggled and kissed Steve on the cheek as he remembered that great week. Steve nuzzled his hair top and then gently pressed his lips against Tony's for a few seconds before pulling away. His blue eyes were blazing with fanboy determination, "We got this. We are about to start another Avengapocalyps."

Tony chuckled and shook his head. The Earth's Mightiest Heroes were absolutely turned in to dorky nerdy geeks. But Tony wouldn't change a thing in the world. Now, time to braid Bucky's hair while he braided Natasha's hair. Clint already had his phone out to videotape them, and Steve was already talking to Bruce and Loki about how they would work on the comics.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
